


Tattoo

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [200]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”Jack choked on his beer and resolutely refused to address the flash of desire that spread through his body at Sam’s words.





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Tattoo Day’ (17 July).

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Jack choked on his beer and resolutely refused to address the flash of desire that spread through his body at Sam’s words.

Against his better judgment he did, however, risk a glance in her direction and caught her smirking at Daniel. Letting his gaze slide towards the archaeologist, he took in the sight of his teammate slouched back against the cushions on the couch, his glasses slightly askew and a half-empty bottle of beer balancing precariously on his legs.

“I don’t – is that – is that a good idea? I mean,” Daniel half-slurred as he lifted his beer and waved it around a vague circle, the liquid sloshing around. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“How do I know you are?”

“I –” He stopped abruptly at the question, his brows furrowed behind his glasses.

Jack took a long pull from his own beer and shook his head in amusement. Strictly speaking, he should probably have called an end to their conversation already but a part of him was now really curious as to whether Samantha Carter did have a tattoo.

He knew Daniel had a small ankh on his right foot – something he’d had done on Abydos – but as for Sam?

Jack had observed his second-in-command in various stages of undress over the years and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t looked the odd time, but he was pretty sure that he’d never, ever found any hint of a tattoo.

“I need to pee.”

“TMI, Daniel,” Jack groaned as he and Sam watched their friend unsteadily make his way out of the living room.

Suddenly finding himself alone with Carter, Jack felt the air change. It became hot and heavy and when he met her eye and saw the blush that crept along her neck and face, he swallowed hard.

“You don’t – you don’t really have a tattoo… do you, Carter?”

He tried to sound nonchalant, he really did, but even he heard the hope in his voice that maybe – just maybe – she did, and that she’d consequently let him into the secret as to where it was inked on her body.

A smile slowly shaped her lips and she shrugged. “Maybe.”

He couldn’t help himself. “I think you’re bluffing,” he grinned.

At that, Sam laughed softly but then her smile turning teasing, almost knowing, and she leaned in closer.

“There’s only one way to find out,” she whispered, _“sir.”_

**Author's Note:**

> 200 chapters... better late than never, I guess.


End file.
